Static Electricity
by KneazleRose
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy alway hated each other, but love can come in the worst of times between the most unlikely people. I don't own Harry Potter!


**Author's Note: Hi! This idea came upon me and wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy! (if you like it, check out my chapter fic, Four Houses, One Home) Thanks! (Oh, and I love reviews ;))**

Her warm, hazel eyes stared into his cold, blue-grey ones. The static electricity from the sheets stuck her frizzy red hairs to his messy white-blonde ones. Her soft, tan hand held his rough, pale one.

He'd always been pale, but not this pale. His hair had always been messy, but not this messy. His eyes had always been shocking, but not this shocking.

They had so much history together. The first time they met, neither of them could have expected this.

* * *

><p>Eleven years old, Rose Weasley walked through the Hogwarts Express, determined to get to the bathroom. A little too determined maybe, for she didn't notice the blonde boy, who was her own age, walking straight toward her. Scorpius Malfoy was caught up in his own thoughts as he was wandering to his compartment filled with all the snotty purebloods he'd been raised with.<p>

Both with their own motives, neither of them were aware of each other until they had fallen to the ground.

"Weasley." He growled. "My father told me to stay away from you, but he didn't say you'd be _throwing _yourself at me." He smirked.

"Oh sod off, Malfoy." She dusted herself off and walked past him without a second glance.

* * *

><p>And so the years went by. Pranks from the Weasleys that populated half of Gryffindor tower were directed at Malfoy and all his Slytherin friends. Insults and harsh words were thrown from the cunning to the brave. The mutual hatred between the houses flourished.<p>

No rivalry born of this fight could compare to the one of Rose and Scorpius, born the first of September of their first year. Each becoming more and more creative and striving harder and harder to beat the other in every way, they both made their fathers proud. Tied for top of the class, always the ones with the best ideas to prank the other house, both aggressive beaters for their respective Quidditch team. Everyone knew of their competition, even the professors. It goes with out saying they were never paired for projects, even though their marks made them a natural pair.

All of this was, of course, before Scorpius got sick.

* * *

><p>It had been in the Great Hall, the moment everyone found out. He'd been feeling odd for weeks, but his Malfoy pride had stopped him from telling anyone. He was in fifth year and they'd only been back at Hogwarts for a month, yet the Weasley-Malfoy rivalry was back full force.<p>

He'd been leaving dinner early to plan a prank on said Weasleys when it happened. He fainted. All the students turned to see what was going on as a few teachers shot up from their table and ran to the fallen boy. Hagrid lifted him off the floor effortlessly and carried him to the Hospital Wing.

Lying in the soft bed with white sheets, he faded in and out of consciousness as Madam Pomfrey examined him. He was coated with a layer of sweat, his face looked hollow, he looked skinny, as if he hadn't been eating, his eyes were shaky and unfocused.

Professor McGonagall owled his parents who Flooed to the school and discussed what to do about their son. A report from Madam Pomfrey told them he was dying. "Incurable" was the word she'd used, her voice full of regret. She told them she could keep him alive, and some days would be better then others, but leaving his bed wouldn't be an option. They were forced to make a decision.

Draco Malfoy looked at his son. He was no longer the perfect heir he'd always been. Draco loved his son, but he was a misguided man put under pressure, so he made a decision that he would forever regret. He decided to leave Scorpius at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfry and Professor McGonagall understood, and he and his wife left after being told that the boy had a month.

* * *

><p>So the month went by, and then another, and another. The boy didn't improve, but he didn't get worse. It was soon decided with his parents and professors that he would continue his studies from his permanent spot in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss Weasley, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office." Professor Flitwick pulled Rose aside after Charms class.<p>

"Yes, Professor." The girl said cheerily, She always enjoyed visiting the Headmistress' office.

Being a prefect, she had access to the password to McGonagall's office, and she whispered it before entering.

"Miss Weasley, I have an extra assignment for you. The amount of time this will take you is yet to be determined, though we hope it will take you some time.

"As you know, Mr. Malfoy has been sick since October. He can't leave the Hospital Wing, but it has been decided that he will continue his studies.

"As the top of your class you have been selected to teach him the lessons, bring him his assignments, and help him study."

Rose stood there for a few minutes with nothing to say. She was shocked. "But Professor, he hates me!" she yelled, completely forgetting manners.

"Yes, we understand there have been problems with your families, but I have personally spoken to Mr. Malfoy, and we feel there is no one else in your year fit to balance his studies as well as their own."

There was no way to say 'no.'

* * *

><p>Their arrangement turned out to be easier for the two of them then either of them thought. At first they were both cold and awkward, but soon it became natural to the two of them. Softened by the sickness, Scorpius was gentle, kind, and funny towards Rose; Saddened by the boy's state, Rose was generous, bubbly, and sweet around Scorpius. They were finally on a first name basis.<p>

It became routine. Rose had been allowed to drop Divination (a class she'd despised) and instead, she would spend time with Scorpius. After classes, she'd stay with him until curfew, even eating dinner with him. A few nights, she even fell asleep on an empty bed in the Hospital Wing.

One night, while she slept on the bed beside him, Scorpius couldn't sleep and was left to ponder how lucky he was to have her. His Slytherin friends had abandoned him shortly after he got sick. He couldn't come up with scornful, witty remarks, couldn't play pranks, and couldn't help them with schoolwork, what use was he? He didn't mind anymore, because he had Rose. Smart, funny, and beautiful, she was there for him, and he was sure she always would be.

* * *

><p>Their fifth year sped by and soon it was time for summer. Scorpius was sent home with bags of medication and an order not to leave his bed. Rose had shared a compartment with him on the Hogwarts Express and singlehandedly carried both their trunks and bags and saw him off to his parents.<p>

They owled each other practically every day. When Scorpius told Rose his parents were considering not sending him back for his sixth year of Hogwarts, she was outraged. She composed a letter to his parents right away, telling them their son deserved to continue learning, informing them that the medication that had been sent home _would _run out, and reminding them that there was no place safer for him them Hogwarts.

Thanks to Rose, he returned to Hogwarts, and the two of them began their routine once more.

* * *

><p>The two sixteen year olds grew closer and closer. Rose began skipping lunch to spend time with him, since the two had spent more and more of their time just talking and less and less on their studies. She also didn't try out forthe Quidditch team again. The year before all she could feel was guilt when she was in the sky and away from Scorpius.<p>

Working together, the two managed to stay tied for the top of the class.

Sixth year passed by, Scorpius wasn't improving, but he still wasn't getting worse. Even so, in the last week of school Madam Pomfrey had to pull Rose aside to remind her that Scorpius was dying, and should be careful with her feelings. The healer had seen many people lose loved ones, and she didn't want to see Rose go through the same.

* * *

><p>That summer went very similar to the last one. The owls came sometimes two or three times a day, and they had to start borrowing other people's birds, so not to tire their own out. Near the end of the summer they were both given the honors of being Head Boy and Head Girl. Rose felt guilty that neither had really kept up with their prefect duties, but she supposed their marks made up for it.<p>

Back at Hogwarts, the time they spent together still felt as natural as breathing, but there was a new tension. One that had been growing for a long time, but now, after they'd been away from each other, it became apparent.

At seventeen years old, they were both adults in the Wizarding World. On Halloween of their seventh year they realized they were in love. This would have been wonderful, except for the fact that earlier that day, Madam Pomfrey declared that Scorpius was getting worse. That night, when Rose had to leave she kissed him gently on the cheek. He watched her walk away and wished he could have more; She cried as she walked away and wished she could give him more.

* * *

><p>A month passed. He got thinner. His body temperature lowered dramatically. His lips and hands dried and chapped. Rose kept coming everyday, though they didn't study anymore. They didn't talk about his sickness either. They talked about nothing for hours. Other student's lives, what their childhoods had been like, how their feelings for each other had changed over the years. Nothing and everything. And just the same, every night, Rose kissed his cheek, afraid to do anything more.<p>

* * *

><p>Another month passed. He was little more then skin and bones. His temperature had shot up. Rose rubbed creams and moisturizers into his hands everyday, but they didn't get better either. She started missing classes to spend time with him. They still didn't talk about his sickness. They talked about the life they wished they could have together. They acted as if they still believed they could have it, as if they were planning. Just the same, every night, Rose kissed his cheek, afraid to do anything more.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon it was the anniversary of the day Rose started visiting Scorpius. It'd been two years ago, but it felt like forever. She'd spoken to the house elves in the kitchen and had had a special dinner prepared. It was all their favorite foods. Scorpius smiled as she ate, but he did little more then pick at his own. He loved her so much, and he was trying so hard for her.<p>

That night, Rose went to kiss him goodnight as she always did; at least that was what he thought she was doing. She leaned over to him from the side of his bed and kissed him full on the lips, for the first time. It was the best kiss Scorpius had ever had, and it took his breath away.

His breath never came back.

Her warm, hazel eyes stared into his cold, blue-grey ones. The static electricity from the sheets stuck her frizzy red hairs to his messy white-blonde ones. Her soft, tan hand held his rough, pale one.

He'd always been pale, but not this pale. His hair had always been messy, but not this messy. His eyes had always been shocking, but not this shocking.

They had so much history together. The first time they met, neither of them could have expected this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much!<strong>

**'till next time kittens!**

**XOXO ~TheCatWithBrownEyes**


End file.
